Shops and Locations
Sitemap Shops/locations ' See Also Existing_Businesses See Also Types_of_businesses_City_could_have See Also Vending_Machines See also Rapture Economy ('New Ideas for both new businesses or old ones to fill in 'the Ruins') : There would be lots more stores/businesses to exist out in that huge map and Player Creators would be tasked with creating many new ones (preferably following similar naming schemes we saw in the Solo games). - - - * Abalone (a building) seen in trailer content * Accu-Vox Of Rapture, factory (subsidiary of Fontaine Futuristics) McClendon Robotics was attempting to develop an even more compact 'disk' (versus 'tape') based recording mechanism (an outgrowth of their computer data disk technologies). * Acme Apparatus (Co.) Company * Acme Security Systems - when you simply need an edge against all those parasites who want your stuff... * Admiral Cafe - strangely does NOT have a sea or navy theme. * Anderson Greene Co. Paper manufacturing (newsprint, sheet paper, butcher paper, specialty papers) * Andrew's Department Store (just "Andrew's") * Andromeda Apartments - (minor alliteration in its favor) princess chained to a rock with a sea monster near as a decoration.... Run of the mill apartment complex. Sounds better than "Fred's Apartments". * Apis hamburger shop "real beef" * Arno's Oxygen Service - We Deliver - Our Air guaranteed freshest in Rapture (system connected to the original surface ventilation in The Shallows). Arno later added an adjunct business - Arno's Green Air (using genetically enhances algae to recycle air). * Arctic Insurance * Athena Steam Works (concept stuff) Steam for ?? Heating * Atlantis Cafe * The Attic Antiques (Fort Frolic) - that flooded basement-like area with some of Sander Cohen's problematic plastered minions (and with that big window, indicating it wasn't just a storage area). "More Items Downstairs" instead of a name, probably one of those antique stores where several antique dealers have separate stalls within the same room. They would be selling off antiques brought to Rapture from the Surface, since its obvious no real new antiques are being made. * The Auto-Mat (like they had in NYC) fast food restaurant with coin operated buying (kitchen behind kept the door cubbyholes filled) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Horn_%26_Hardart_automat.JPG could have even had one in Columbia as the first one opened in US in 1902 ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Automat.jpg ) * Baal's Bowling Alley - recreation of the more mundane - beer and bowling - the opiate of the masses... * Bast's Fine Cats - someone in MMORPG who keeps getting 'adventurers' to bring in cats from 'the Wild' to be pets (even feral cats can be tamed if you feed them enough fish). Vermin problem makes cats a popular pet. * Barbarosa's Roller Skating - another popular skating venue - "fun for young and old". * The Basement Club - old days - gimmick was the location waaaaaay at the bottom level of one of the deepest foundations in Rapture with dank walls/fake leaks/dark and murky - intentionally made to look like what we saw playing BioShock. A Fast elevator dropped you into Davey Jones Locker. Trendy, but then all of Rapture started looking like that, and it lost its charm. * Bank of Rapture - one of those institutions where eventually there was a "run on the bank", but then they still held the mortgages/securities on the loans so eventually came out OK (unlike the banks today forced to give unsecured loads to poor risks). * Besseremann's Automatons - Security Robots you can trust. * Best Tool Co. -* If you want to do it right, get the Best. * Bettermens Autowashers - the first name in Automatic Dishwashers since 1948 * Bio-Light Technologies - access to the Abyss and other deep-sea life led to was research that produced a wide range of pre-ADAM bioluminescent products (with some improvements later using ADAM genetic tech). You see wreckage throughout Rapture that still eerily has its lights 'on' and bright even though its lain derelict for many years. The company got a big boost when tungsten for replacement lightbulbs became scarce, leading to funding that allowed development of cheaper mass-production of the alternate lighting. * Black Hand Recycled Box Company - wooden boxes one size fits all * BoarDuck Coffee and Smokes - combination that is so popular with New Rapture Citizens still dealing with ADAM/EVE withdrawl... (New Rapture) * Bonanza Wood Products (also Bonanza Forestry Co Tree Plantation) - a hybrid/geneticly-modified Ponderosa Pine became their best selling detail trim wood. * Botany Quay Research Institute - "better agriculture thru genetics". * Bull's China shop. Bullina's (break-proof Ryanium dinner china) * Bunyan's Lumber and Mouldings (wood materials from Rapture's Forests, wood components made to order.) * Cadeceus Drugstore * Cafe Supremo - yet another coffee place. Rapture eventually did start growing its own coffee when enterprising farmers figured out the proper environment coffee beans required to grow. (Pre-Fall) * Callmee Fishmeal - Fish protein was a basic additive in many foodstuffs and even feed for farm animals. * Calraca Cosmetics - cosmetics are popular for their ability to cover up pallor in sunless Rapture * The Great Cantone (barber) * Caprice Apartments - seen in trailer content * Captain's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. - "We got stuff". * Captain's Table Restaurant - Yes, we have seafood (pick you fish for your own dinner from our large aquarium - spear it yourself on request) * Carl LaFong's Genetic Repair Clinic (old W.C. Fields joke name - "When Fontaine doesn't care, We do") * Carls Carved Coral - exquisite jewelry from the sea * Carnival - Small theme areas (part of the Carnival complex) ** Chinatown - chow mein and eggrolls, firecrackers and opium-- ** Little Italy - spaghetti and pizza - Integrated with 'Venice of Rapture' with its canals and real gondolas ** Germantown - saurbratten and wienerschnitzel, oompapa bands and beer gardens. ** Japanesetown - Sushi and Bento House - kimonos and geishas ** Tiki Lounge (bar and dinner) - very popular in period after WW2 ** Mexican food - of course ... * The Cathederal (hardly that big) -* secret church (non-Lamb-god-ish) in another part of the city ??? * Central Security Office (old) in the Central Administration complex * Cerberus Robotic Watchdogs - watchdog robots never sleep (but they do leave batteries all over the place) * Chock-full-of-Gravel - Coffee Wholesaler/distributor * Circus of Values - Central Warehouse and repair center (merchandise stocks were looted long ago, but plenty of spare parts are left). * Clucking Bell - "Fried Chicken just like the General used to Make" (Rapture might be a little ahead of its time with Chicken Factories that would be a perfect fit for Rapture's closed spaces (where Grain goes in one side and Chicken Parts and fertilizer to return to the farms comes out the other). * Colonel Kurtz Adventures - adventure tours not for the timid. * Colossus - as name or brand * Columbia Garbage Processing Ltd. - "they said it was impossible to recycle garbage at the bottom of the sea ...." * Columbia Magic and Fantasy Theater - be amazed at the physics defying tricks and daredevil impossibilities * Condolences, Funeral Home (group rates available) * Consolidated Car builders - makers of Trolley and Tram equipment * Corpse-O-Rama - a business that pays for human corpses 'no questions asked'. Many useful bits have value... * Crispy's Cremation - on second thought .... (sounds like a Monty Python sketch) * Cup of Mud - Coffee carts - "Good ole Army Coffee" - coffee in many areas especially industrial/manufacturing zones, experimented with automated coffee cart machine. * Dash Telecom (a competing phone service... so many wires, all over behind those walls) * Dave's New Immigrant Furniture (Welcome Center) - right their where the new people coming to Rapture can furnish their new residence (assuming they didn't bring all their furniture with them) * Davy Jones Locker - trendy nightclub located in one of the deepest foundation basement levels in the city. * DeWitt Detective Agency - Justice on the little guys side. * Diogenes Club - right out of Sherlock Holmes = a private club where noone speaks where the members can get away from the hub-bub of their lives at least for a while. * Doctor Runze Water Purification Tablets - Get Runze and you wont get 'The Runs'... * Dyson Drug Company - another competing ADAM-based drug company. Had been one of the originals of the City, but got into the ADAM related drugs late. Their packaging/delivery methods were superior (pills/lotions/capsules instead of sticking knitting needles into an artery). * Eden Acres - sounds like a vacation or rest home location (perhaps an Apple Orchard ??) * Edison Club (with retro electric look) * Enigma Da Vinci Secure Communications, Equipment and Services. "Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe." * Enterprise Grocery - J.T. Kirk proprietor? * Exodus Provisions * Fendahl Images - photo studio - WHO keeps creating things like this.. * Fendelman's Antiquities - rare items, oddities, uniques. * Finke Manufacturing - in business since 1893 (Surface worldwide, moved to Rapture 1948) * Fink-Nottle Salamanders (and other small exotic pets) * Finkton Warehouse Shipping Company - "The men in the red shirts". * The Fish Market at Neptune's Bounty (retail and wholesalers) - would be a place for the City to reorganize/improve and use the Fish supply as an incentive for factions to rejoin (and others to get the Cure). The fishing fleet is still largely intact and managed to operate through the bad times. Dock facilities may help make Sub traffic coming from remote areas common. * Flounder's Bookstore - Rare books found nowhere else. Buy, Sell, Trade. * Flying Dutchman Bar and Grill - once you see us, you will be dying for our food... Known for its stuffed Giant Squid in its lobby. * Fontaine Bathysphere Works - place where Bathyspheres were constructed for both commercial and private use (there would be many subcontractors for the various sub-assemblies) * Fontaine Corporation (would it ever get this big? as explained elsewhere) * Fontus Pure Water/Sparkling Water - water taste fishy? Get some of our triple distilled pure water (Fontus - a roman god of wells and springs) * Fort Frolic alternate names for when the MultiPlayer Map is appended : ** "Priam's Casino" ** "Best's Parimutuel" ** "The Barbary Coast" ** "Circe's Cave" * Fred's Fine Vigors and Nostrums (esoteric specialty Tonics in those early ADAM days) * Frozen Triangle brand Popsicle - mysteriously good - Now with Eve !! * The Frozen Triangle - Popsicle company - distinctive frozen confections. * Gandalf's Coffee Shop(s) - small quick-service coffee vendors seen in many AE and Metro Trolley Stations. "Coffee on the ga-gogo" * Giant Boulder Sauce Co - premier maker of 'brown sauce' in Rapture * General Genetics (General Electric) a big name that didn't live up to its namesake (at all) ... * "Golden Sands" - a medium tier bar with name taken from "Beyond the Sea" (no, NOT "Under the Sea") * GO Postal - Rapture's private postal system that existed before the 'Pneumo' Jet Postal existed * Grabtharr's Hammer Inc* company that made the Avenger line of tools - best drop forged hammers and many other such tools in Rapture. * Grand Hall (? good name, but for what ?) The concept art showed higher ceilings and fairly monumental spaces when the Rapture we got seems more caricature and tight. Maybe this could be a bit more 'grand' in its volume. * Green's Vanilla Ice Cream - Orchid Plantation Quality - Product of Rapture. * Grendels Games - now in stock -* the latest craze * Hilton Badley's new action adventure game set in a turn-of-the-century impossible floating skycity with mechanical men and parasitic people with glowing eyes, and intrepid adventurers out to rescue the girl.... Full selection of figurines for the dedicated gamer. * Gus's Gates of Doom - metal gates to match your security needs. Might not stop all Splicers, but it will slow them down... Like all those closed gates we could never open in the game. * Harper's Grocery - burned out store with burnt remains of a female Splicer with a broom at the front door. * Harper Home Defense - weapons for everyone else... * Hekatonkheires Hideaway vacation spot (and massage parlor) * Heracles Stadium/sports center - the field of dreams. THE place for sports in Rapture. * Hera's Home Help (HHH logo) - maid service (sorry, no robots, just humans) * Herodotus - travel agency * Hiawatha School of Archery - once a recreational activity, but with manufactured ammunition in short supply, has been (MMORPG) reopened as 'Renewable' ammo types have come to the fore. Bows, crossbows, spearguns, even blowguns and slingshots are now prime weapon skills for Rapture's new adventurers. * The Holistic Donut Shop - contemplate the hole in our donut along with our fine coffee. * Hercules Sportsware - trendy clothing to make people think you do sports (and real sports equipment too) * Hyperion Theater - venue for Broadway-style shows, films, concerts * ICARUS Travel Agency - a great adventure for YOU.... "We go to the Sun at Night..." * Ice Frolic - miniature Ice Rink, at Fort Frolic (skating versus more sinister activities employing plaster). * Ice Palace - ice skating rink and Snow Playland - a popular diversion for everyone (amateur hockey and 'curling' clubs organized). Snow Playland also a favorite for children. * The Inside Joke -- comedy club - Lenny Bruce would have been mundane here (artistic freedom etc....) * Inter-Rapture Transit (competitor of Austen's Metro) - Submarines that go direct (door to door) versus the Bathysphere cable lines that go between fixed locations. Mostly used airlocks because the Metro overcharges competitors who use the Metro station facilities. * Ishtar's Air Cleaners - In Rapture's world wasn't the posterboy of fail that movie was... * Jame's Jelly and Jam, Farmers Market annex. Fruit preserves for all occasions and taste. * Jet Age Meals - Busy life? - Always on the run? - no problem * Jet Postal Pneumo delivered five star eating. No mess, no fuss, Convenience you will love. Le Cardon Bleu quality food available, extensive Wine cellar for primo selections -- Corporate catering available. * Joe Cola (yet another brand) * Just Bacon - restaurant with a bacon-on-everything theme (bacon wrapped Canadian bacon...) Pork products, like any real meat, was a premium product in Rapture. * Kelvin Refrigerators - finest freezers in Rapture. Automatic Ice machines in every model. * 'Leadhead' Louie's Arms Emporium and BBQ ( a free EVE 'tightener' with every purchase) * Link Manufacturing (Home of The Great Chain) * LLoyd News (from concept) * Lowdrox Ice Cream (the Hydrox brand started as ice cream) * Majestic Theater - things may not be what they seem * Manfredi and Johnson Getaway Tours - escape from your daily grind to a vacation you will remember for the rest of your life. * The Mary Rose Inn (for the history buffs - "Top-heavy on Quality") * Mechanica Brand Walking Wheelchairs - never worry about stairs ever again. Good Servive, Better Prices. * The Mill Mansion (once owned by Prentis Mill, sold when he was going bankrupt). Plans are to make it into a Museum and Research Center (RR engineering and technologies), as it still has the Miniature Scale Railroad (Atlantic Express) in the basement and various plans/blueprints/models/prototypes/training simulators. * Mithras Square Business Group - city cluster association, providing mutual (shared) security and services * Mr Fred - some pretentious beauty parlor * Morpheus Bed Company - best sleep guaranteed. Waterbeds available. * Neptune Suites (nothing says you cannot reuse that mythic 'name', after all...) Water theme ?? Naaaaaaah. Aquarium in every room ? * Nergal's Gunsmithing & Ammunition (Mesopotamia god of war...) * No King Import-Export Inc - company set up to handle new immigrants possessions, including storage for those pre-sending items while they tie-up/liquidate their worldly dealings. Downsized after immigration stopped to a residential/commercial moving company. * Nom Nom Catfood, there is no 'finicky' cat with OUR catfood. * Oceanside Gardening and sculpture service - for people tired of looking out their windows into an unexciting/boring murk. (includes bubble sculptures and light shows) Bioluminescence and fish feeders to make for an attractive view. Was all the rage in the 'old days', but now with the City coming back to life, people want a few aesthetics in their surroundings. * Odysseus Sea Tours (private submarine tours to the wonders of the ocean) Including Tours down into the Abyss in their guaranteed 'Safe' submarines (If you drown you get your money back !!). * Oedipus Recs (Recreations) - makes no real sense except that everywhere else used up all the good mythical sounding names .... * Olympic Sports Gear - amateur sports activities were big in Rapture. * Ozymandias Statuary - "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" * Penny Arcade (in one of the malls) - Have some fun games (another place to put Mini-Games that don't have to be too sophisticated or tied to much to the MMORPG except in style and references to the games theme) ** Pinball machines (Rapturesque Themes, Art Deco, etc.. )?? ** Epstein the Swami who deals cards ... (any gambling laws for kids?? "No Laws") ** Whack-a-Splicer game ?? Whack-a-Parasite... ** The first Comp-u-ter games ? * Penny Drug Co Company -* business name * Perfect Storm Waterproof Clothing and Containers - now you can laugh at those little leaks... * Pete's TV shop - specializes in TV repairs (a growing popular passtime now that there is more to watch than 'Please Stand Bye' or that awful 'Sofia Lamb Show'...) * Pompeiian Health Club - bury yourself in our luxury * The Prawn Club - exclusive since 1951 * Pre-Civil War Submarine Cab companies : ** Sea Limo ** Yellow Submarine Cab Co ** Checkered Cab ** Rapture Taxi Co ** Sculley's Submarine (One Guy, One Sub, Best Rates, "Call by new fangled Answering machine for a pickup - Will go Anyplace, Anytime.") * The Purple Unicorn Continuum - a singular shop that sold various hallucinogens, various mushroom/fungus based varieties brought to Rapture by the owner. * The Quantum Lounge and Headshop - fantasy is a matter of taste (no Sci-Fi allowed on premises). * Quetzalcoatl Costume Rentals - for parties just like 'the old days' - extensive assortment of masks, our specialty. * The Quimby Block - A Building Construction site - where Ryan was still enlarging the city for his long term plans (waiting out the destruction of the surface). Abandoned in place at time of Kashmir Incident bank crash. Ryan was employing construction crews but the Civil War and Splicer interference closed it down and of course now the workers had no jobs and were ready to fall for Atlas's lies. * Raleigh Distillery (bourbon - uses corn - authentic to the last drop) * Ramses Public Relations Co. - experienced advertisement and product/service promotions. * Randy's Candies - now with ADAM anti-tooth decay Tonic - "The candy that is GOOD for your teeth" .... Most dentists became cosmetic oriented after such things became common in Rapture. * Rapture Constables HQ - where Sullivan worked and organized the City Constables (how do you have constables if there are NO LAWS to be able to stop people from breaking?? Something doesn't add up. * Rapture Emporium - specializes in quaint goods made by them folk living in the hinterlands (the separate satellite communities to Rapture, where various raw materials are produced). * Rapture Freight - Freight company for moving merchandise from manufacture to retail (and raw materials in bulk) * The Rapture Mint (money manufacture) Managing the money supply is crucial to a successful economy. Also produces a wide range of commemorative collectibles. * RPS (Rapture Parcel Service) - package shipping throughout Rapture (uses Trolley system mainly - with their distinctive Brown RPS Vans) * Rapture Plaster Company - a commonly used interior construction material. Gypsum had to be imported as there were no nearby Ocean-based supplies. Was used mostly in the first and second construction phases and later replaced by other materials. Sander Cohen later was one of the customers for his artworks. Rumors are unfounded that he snorted the stuff. * Rapture Product Showcase - located in Welcome Center as a place to display wares and services by the many companies and organizations in Rapture. Space rental for presentations and displays. * Rapture Tattler * gossip mag * RT&T Rapture Telephone and Telegraph (and its Rapture Directory - yellow pages). New reformed company reissued the first Directory on a single page folded pamphlet sheet. Now you can even call over to Neptune's Bounty to order a load of Fish. * Rapture Power and Heating - Utility company for much of Rapture - power supplied from Hephaestus. Includes the large hot water heating pipe system (superheated sea water used for building heating). * Rapture Symphony Orchestra - there might actually be enough musicians to fill out most of a proper symphony orchestra, but at best it would be part time job if funded by some benefactor(s). Limited practice time probably would make it fairly mediocre in quality. A regular 'season' would probably be limited and with a limited repertoire. A Rapture Ballet Company would likely be even more limited. * Reardon Metals (advert mascot/trademark is the Shrugging Atlas) * Regal Matches - strikes a light every time, waterproof. * The Rising Damp (a bar) * Roget Tunnel Boring Service - does construction in the seabed, using Ryan's rock cutting technology * RYAN'S APARTMENT? --* The Mansion or The Penthouse?? (now a museum ??) The Mansion (?? Ryans Appartment/Penthouse). Shhhh, secret passage to The Bunker where Ryan retreated after his 'death' and worked on the salvation of Rapture. Now a historic landmark. * Ryans Books - Publishing/Printing company which printed many of the (soulless, unexciting) official Pamphlets, Publications and Textbooks for Rapture. A company which would get continuous business from the City. Originally set up when no equivalent low-bid commercial operation existed. * Ryan's Boutique (was quoted in BS but hardly sounds the equivalent of a mall) * Ryan Depot or Ryan Club * Save-Mart - known for its jingle advert "Shop Smart, with Save-Mart" (sometimes you still hear Splicers humming it..) * Scallop Spirits (may have been seen on some concept art) * Schoeller Sussman Company - Office Supplies and Stationary * Sean's Cannery -* Specialty Canned Fish - Shaken not Stirred * Sgt. Seaman's Salt Peter (brand) * Simply Marvelous - sounds like a place Sander Cohen would go to, doesn't it... * Sinclair Cigars (hint seen in Columbia somewhere) funny would be it isn't the same Sinclair and the production process actually creates halfway decent cigars using recycled newspaper - If you know something about how they process tobacco for cigarettes these days, that could no be far from the truth). * Sinclair Sewage - he would be able to make a profitable company collecting Sewage (maybe he figured out that there is alot of ADAM to be recovered from such effluvium??) * Siren Song Studios(concept) another film (TV?) producing company with sets etc... (should be lame as Rapture just doesn't have that many customers) * Sisyphus Construction * Six of Nine - cyborg servants and criminal rehabilitation - a wholly-owned Subsidiary of Sinclair Solutions (company name is an inside joke Sinclair made about business success). * Skye & Hooke Ltd - Tools for every purpose * S-Mart (Sinclair business - "the Smart buy at S-Mart"...) * Sobchak Security - located above the bowling alley at Rand's Fountain * Sphinx Manufacturing - "Enigmatic technologies? We can handle it!" * Standard Tool Co. -* Set the Standard of Rapture, since 1946. Ollie Carnarvon started with a grinding wheel and a pile of tool steel in those early days of 1946, and now has become a complete selection of any and every tool you would ever want. * Tex's Poolhall and BBQ - Live Music every night. Shark - tastes like chicken ?? * Tigristos Brothers Fireworks (Gandalf T. Grey proprietor) * Titanic *something something* - good name for something both mythic and probably star-crossed. * The Toilet Zone - Roderick Zerling proprietor. Facilities for all price ranges and needs and requirements (From Little Sisters to Big Daddies, we can accommodate all). * Turing Room (what a bar for engineer/computer geeks ?) seen in trailer content * Verde & Co Ltd - sounds British in form, but 'verde' is spanish for green. So just a name or a product oriented name for purveyor of stylish house plants?? - "Revitalize your life with all-natural oxygen producing indoor vegetation". Self watering planters are a specialty. * Vishnu's Vegetables - widest variety of vegetables in Rapture. The Vegetarians Nirvana or somesuch. * Warden Yam (not related to Warden Yarn Corporation) - "Yams for the masses" * The Weekly Trade Market (New Rapture) - people come in from outlying areas to trade on a set regular schedule. One way to build ties between New Rapture and outside communities. Restoring access via Trolley and Train will greatly facilitate this. Security issues will be a concern - not necessarily with insane Splicers, but with normal people who's manners might have degenerated over the previous decade. * White Whale Bar - "My name is Ishmael" room and QueeQueg Skill Club * Wodin's Eye - Alterations - adjustments of EYE color, shape, vision restoration -- glasses no more (missing eyes? - see our brochure). ADAM technology if it could be made safe WOULD be a great technological advancement. * Worldwide Imports - bankrupt 1952 * Wrights Cigarettes - "good as gold, specialty rolled". "Ciggies that get you 'off the ground' " (hmmmmm) * X Emporia - X is ... (fill in the commodity or service) --- --- --- Empty, Empty is Rapture (BaSx) : Maybe its just the lighting which make the BaS Rapture look too wide open/empty for what the things normally would be (observation of John Cleese in the Cheeseshop skit - "The place certainly doesn't seemed to be contaminated with cheese" ...) The shops on High Street have alot of (too much) empty space, and a general lack of product you'd find in most real stores in the real world - What is seen might be more like what the places looked like (minus the perfect lighting) AFTER the 'civil war' started the chaos, and Citizens grabbed/pilfered anything they could, and when production of things other than basics ceased. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . . . . .